


Dares And Desires

by e_wills



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_wills/pseuds/e_wills
Summary: Silly drinking games quickly escalate.





	Dares And Desires

Passion started as a simple thing, really, escalating from harmless fun; a childish competition and the wagers of pride. Hiccup was smarter than it all, or rather, he should have been. Inside him, there was still a shunned little boy trying to prove himself and trying to measure up to his ineffably arrogant cousin. More often than not, that little boy overrode his common sense, seeing a pudgy-face, cackling bully whenever he looked at the only slightly less puerile Snotlout. It was a petty thing, but there was a great deal of self-serving joy Hiccup found in being right, and his cousin, wrong

So, a part of him was irritated, loathe to concede defeat, that Snotlout had suggested something that was actually, dare he say,  _enjoyable._  

At the very least, Snotlout had set things in motion, albeit unintentionally; which had led to the very moment—Astrid melting into him, kissing him with all the same passion of his fantasies—and Hiccup could have blamed it on the ale, had he not glimpsed the still very full flagons as he and Astrid slipped silently from the clubhouse.

“You can make anything into a drinking game,” Snotlout had claimed.

“Pffft. No, you can’t,” Astrid scoffed, shooting Hiccup a glance: a bid for support.

He had smiled, and it only made his cousin more insistent.

“Right. I’ll prove it,” Snotlout huffed.

And so, it had begun: truth or dare, fueled by drink. Lie, and one took a swig. Refuse a dare, and a swig. What constituted a sufficient drink was different for each of them, and so Hiccup and Astrid had remained clearheaded enough—which was  _for worse_ , when Ruffnut dared Hiccup to kiss Astrid like he meant it. 

She dared him to his utter embarrassment, when the others egged him on and Astrid failed to meet his eye, red in the face; to his frustration, when Snotlout just laughed at his indignant sputtering, calling him all manner of impolite terms for a coward; to his disbelief, when Astrid squeezed his knee reassuringly beneath the table, her eyes, searching, wanting,  _permitting;_  to his regret, as his heartpractically flailed in his chest, pounding in his ears, staring into her eyes, leaning in as she did, whispering his apology; and to his secret gratitude, knowing he had enough sips to muster the courage to take the dare.

Then, finally, to his absolute bliss, as he kissed Astrid and savored the reality his heart had always wanted, blocking out the wolf-whistles. It was offensive to think his most sincere desires and heartfelt affections were the source of entertainment for the other riders.

So, he did not think about it.

He was glad he was sober enough to enjoy the softness of Astrid’s lips, to hear her almost inaudible whimper as his fingers glanced along her jaw, coming to cradle the back of her head, resting beneath her heavy braid. He was able to appreciate the way she leaned into to his lips, moving her own.

“You’re welcome, you’re welcome!” Snotlout chortled to the other teens, carrying on like it was all great sport—like Hiccup and Astrid’s kiss was something new and provocative, imagined up for his own twisted humor.

But it was not funny. This was not even the first kiss they’d shared—but it  _was_ the first one Hiccup initiated; the first meaningful one of its kind. He had to curse himself for the poor circumstances.

Their drunk friends quickly lost interest, arguing instead about whom they had kissed and whether or not there was any truth to one another’s claims. They all spoke over one another, loud and slurred, but Hiccup did not hear a word of it. He was trapped in the eternity of one brief moment—hanging in his entirety on the quiver of Astrid’s full lips as they parted with a soft sound.

“I’m sorry,” he had whispered stupidly, not sure what he was apologizing for—that it had been on a dare, that he had waited, or that he was clueless about what should happen next.

Astrid had been more sure and confident. As the other riders bickered, she had taken him by the hand. They left unnoticed, and Hiccup was not sure how he had walked from the clubhouse to her hut on such shaky legs, aside from the strenuous task of putting one foot in front of the other.

Then, by some skip in time and shortage of his brain, they were kissing again, passionate and with great relief, like building steam escaping a lidded cooking pot.

“Truth or dare,” Astrid muttered, attacking the straps that held all his leathers in place.

“Sorry. What?”

It was hard to process anything but the way her fingers pulled eagerly at belts and buckles, the way each piece of leather armor fell to the floor—p _ointedly,_ or so it felt.

She giggled, glancing up at him through her long lashes with a mischievous bite of her lip that just about slayed him.

“Truth or dare,” she repeated, pulling him closer by belt around his waist, his hips bumping hers and their thighs pressing together.

Allfather, help him.

He floundered for a second before blurting out, “T-truth?”

His last belt hit the floor like a weight.

“You have feelings for me. You have for a while..”

“Gods,” he sighed, “yes.”

Astrid smiled, kissing him again, mapping the small patch of skin she could reach through the laces on his tunic.

“Ask _me_  now,” she whispered against his lips.

“Truth or dare?” he replied, proud that he could even manage that much.

He slid his long fingers up beneath her pauldrons, caressing her bare shoulders as he sought out the fastenings. Astrid decisively plucked the laces of his top.; there was no doubting her intentions, and they were the same as his. The dizzier they became, the more they leaned on each other.

“Truth,” Astrid answered.

Their mouths crashed together again, and it didn’t matter who first introduced tongue.A much more relevant measure was the amount of new skin exposed. Astrid was down to her breast bindings and leggings, and Hiccup suddenly found himself shirtless, with loosened pants.

“This isn’t the alcohol talking. You, uh…you have feelings for me, too?”

Astrid smiled, brushing the tip of her nose against his.

“Of course, you idiot.”

Hiccup chuckled, casting his eyes down. His gaze naturally collided with her breasts, heaving against her binding. He found it harder to breathe.

“Truth or dare,” she prompted. Her hands roamed over his shoulders. 

“Truth.”

Astrid rolled her eyes, then held him with an intense stare. Something burned in that otherwise deep, calm blue. Hiccup could see the embers, floating to the surface.

“You’ve touched yourself to the thought of me.”

The words were like a dagger of lust to Hiccup’s crotch. He swallowed hard, struggling to find his voice.

“Yes,” he answered breathlessly. He did not need to add to the thought, but something in the way Astrid’s lips parted, with the faintest “oh”, emboldened him. “Many times.”

Her hand came to his face, thumb running across his bottom lip. His eyelids fluttered, closing for only a second, as he gripped her bare arms. 

“Astrid…” 

It was almost involuntary, the way they inched across the room.

“You want me,” she stated plainly.  “Right here. Right now.”

Her breath hitched as her legs hit to edge of her bed. She teetered on the spot, but steadied herself by holding fast to the waist of Hiccup’s pants.

“Yes, but I think it’s my turn,” he replied. ‘Truth or dare.”

Her gaze flickered down to the noticeable bulge in his pants; there was no point in trying to hide it. Her brows knitted and she sighed fondly. When their eyes met again, there was obvious desire in them—for him. The gods only knew why, but she wanted him.

“Dare,” she whispered.

The look on her face—anticipation and eagerness—and the husky tone of her voice, reached into the very core of him and drew out the words, “Then I dare you…let me have you.”

Astrid grinned with it the promise of what had been such a long time coming.

They tumbled down together, into something sweet and new, and entirely theirs; with nothing but truth and all of their daring.


End file.
